


The Skirt Tactic

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix doesn't know why he's facing his problems in a skirt. Actually, he does, he just doesn't want to admit it.





	The Skirt Tactic

After a while, even extravagance gets a little bit boring, in Felix’s opinion. Especially when it starts getting into the head of your best friend who struggles with their superiority complex. Or so he thinks when Jisung slings an arm around his shoulder, the hem of his uniform’s blazer riding up in protest, all the while harboring an obnoxious grin. “Guess what?”

Felix tries his best to look enthusiastic, quirking his brows upwards at the other expectantly. Though Jisung was his age—or ‘technically older by a day’ as the former loved to emphasize—Felix sometimes felt that he held enough maturity for the _ both _ of them because God knows where Jisung’s sense of responsibility had gone.

“I persuaded Miss Jung to take me out of detention,” Jisung boasts, interlocking his fingers behind his head and drowning himself in pride _ delusionally _. Felix, knowing him best, can easily read that ‘persuaded’ really means ‘bribed’. After scoffing, he entertains Jisung with a half-assed chortle that elicits a childish whine from the other. 

It’s noon and they’re gathered in the cafeteria for lunch, though most of them really lack the appetite after having suffered biology together in which they dissected a _ pig _ for crying out loud. Seungmin waves the two of them over to where him and Changbin are seated, left of the center chandelier, almost as if on display.

Felix knows he’s attractive. He has days where he feels insecure, as a normal person should, but after years of people chasing after him while having exchanged less than two words to the boy, he can discern his looks must be at least a little bit above average. His friends, however, he can say are far more attractive. He’d never voice that—frankly, he’d rather sew his lips shut than admit it out loud—but it was true. He can feel eyes dig into every part of his lean frame as he makes his way over, Jisung chirping away in his ear about his boyfriend, Minho, as he always did.

Despite how grossly in love Jisung and Minho were, Jisung would always sit with Felix and the rest of their friends at lunch. Something about brothers before misters—“Isn’t it sisters before misters?” “Shut up.”

They’ve begun to discuss events that have occurred during the day, as per usual, when the chatter around them gets noticeably softer. Felix doesn’t have to raise his eyes to know that Jisung’s boyfriend and_ his _ group of _ annoyingly _ handsome friends have entered the cafeteria. He doesn’t have to, but he does, because when someone like stupid, idiotic, vexing, _ heterosexual _Hwang Hyunjin exists, who wouldn’t?

“I can’t tell if you’re making heart eyes or glaring daggers at him,” Changbin comments upon espying Felix’s lingering gaze on the boy that sits at the table next to theirs, just right of the aforementioned chandelier. “Both,” Jisung answers for him, shoving a chip into his mouth and then sending his boyfriend a wink. Felix, whose eyes are trained on the beret donning male that sits several feet away, catches the kiss Minho blows back at his best friend in his peripheral vision and snaps back to reality, thoroughly disgusted.

“Dude, I’m telling you,” Seungmin starts, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing, “You should just man up and tell him. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you during English?”

Dismissively, Felix waves his hand in the air, not wanting to be fed with false hope. The last time he’d believed someone when they said his crush was reciprocated was back in the first grade. He’d worn his heart on his sleeve for a girl by the name of Yeji and was _ humiliated _ when she rejected him before he even mustered up the courage to confess. She’d been so gentle and yet it haunts him to this day. 

As if on cue, Yeji walks down the path right underneath the shimmering lights of the chandelier Tzuyu and Lia hanging off each arm. However, instead of focusing on them, Felix fixates on the same brunette he’d been staring at a few minutes ago and watches, as he always does, when Hyunjin’s eyes trace the outline of their bodies, lingering a bit too long on the brief expanse of skin between the ends of their skirts and the starts of their thigh-high socks. It seems his _ own _ gaze lingers for quite some time because Hyunjin’s hazel irises find their way to his obsidian pair and he feels the heat rush to his cheeks as he shifts his gaze and hides himself from the latter’s view, using Seungmin as a barrier. Seungmin, who watches Felix wiggle left until he’s directly in front of him, snickers. 

“Are you gonna suffer like this everyday?” Changbin asks and Seungmin makes a noise of appreciation, currently too busy chewing on an apple slice to prompt the inquiry himself.

“Shut up,” comes Felix’s initial response, tied with a glare. “First of all, he’s too busy staring at girls and _ only _ girls. Second of all, I’m not a girl.”

“Thanks, I didn’t know,” Jisung teases, flashing him his infamous smirk that makes Felix want to punch him—and so he does, lightly on the arm. “Seriously though, put a wig on and I wouldn’t be able to tell.”

“Dude, you’d look like,” Changbin starts snapping his fingers erratically in an attempt to recall the name but Seungmin finishes his sentence for him. “Oh my god, Chaewon, right? From the cheerleading team!” 

“We do not look alike,” Felix argues this for what feels like the nth time in his life. He’d been in the same school as Chaewon since pre-school days and people _ always _ mistook them for twins. “And I’d never put a wig on. They look itchy.”

“What about a skirt?” Jisung chirps a little _ too _ enthusiastically, “I bet I could get Tzuyu to lend you one of her uniforms. You guys are basically the same size anyways.”

It’s not meant to jab at his masculinity because Felix _ knows _ he’s got a petite physique, shoulders narrow and waist tiny, fingers dainty and legs long with barely any hair visible. Even his facial features were far more feminine than his best friends’. He often heard comments from his female classmates about how they desired his long, curled lashes and small, yet plush, pair of lips. 

“And become a laughing stock? No thanks,” Felix retorts, jabbing his fork into the helpless piece of chicken sitting on his tray.

To that, Changbin shakes his head and reaches out to flick Felix’s forehead, the impact being cushioned by his lilac fringe. “Oh please. I’m sure everyone’s _ dying _ to see it. You’ll be all they can think about for days.” 

“Gross, you sound like you like him,” Seungmin jokes, earning a flick on the forehead himself. “I have to agree with the hag though. Ryujin might have to fight you to keep her spot as the prettiest student here.”

“I am _ not _ going to frolic around the halls dressed as a girl.”

  
  


Felix finds himself awake at 7 in the morning because of the doorbell going off like a siren at least 10 times. When his maid tells him that two girls, Tzuyu and Dahyun, are at the door, he almost tells her to shut them out; but, ultimately, he’s too nice for that and allows them to enter. Without hesitation, they storm up the spiral staircase and barge into his room without a knock. Felix nearly yelps in surprise, tugging his blanket up to cover his bare upper torso.

“Please, you act as if we haven’t seen you shirtless before. You guys flaunt yourselves off during gym as if it’s a competition,” Dahyun mentions once seeing Felix’s defensive posture, tugging his desk chair out and rolling it to the center of the room. “Sit.”

Espying the bag beside Tzuyu’s legs, Felix is more than just reluctant to get out of his bed, but something about the impatient glares being shot at him prompts him to act quickly, slipping out of his comforter and doing as he was instructed.

“Good boy,” Tzuyu snipes at him, even going as far as to pat the arch of his cranium. “Jisung called me yesterday and said you wanted to borrow my uniform.” _ Of course that son of a bitch did. _

“I didn’t trust you to put it on by yourself though,” Tzuyu continues, pulling out the folded uniform from the bag while Dahyun reaches for a smaller, leather purse inside. “Plus, this is more fun. I’m not the best at makeup, however, that’s why she’s here too.”

“I didn’t ask for this. You’re being scammed,” Felix replies, pretending to be nonchalant, but internally wishing death upon himself _ and _ Jisung.

“Too late, we’re already here. Arms up,” Dahyun instructs, plain white button-up in her hands as she looks at him expectantly. Once again, he finds himself obeying her, spanning his arms out a bit so that she can tug the sleeves on properly before fitting the shirt over his head and onto his lithe torso. Since Tzuyu’s about 80% legs, he can still feel the breeze kiss the skin underneath his belly button, and grimaces, making a mental note to tug the skirt a bit higher so that he doesn’t catch a cold.

Dahyun hastily does the upper two buttons of his shirt that were undone and then reaches for the necktie, carefully fixing it under the flaps of his collar before making a neat knot by the center. “I don’t think you need help with the skirt, do you?”

Felix grumbles at that remark, hating how smug they both looked, before grabbing the clothing out of Tzuyu’s hands. “Careful!” Tzuyu scolds before she and Dahyun momentarily exit his room.

He feels beyond ridiculous as he stares at himself in the mirror, shorts awkwardly hanging low on his hips and not matching his top at _ all _. With a heavy sigh, he tucks his fingers into his waistband and pushes his shorts down until they pool by his ankles.

At first, he’s worried the skirt might even be too _ big _ for him, but then he finds that there’s more than one hook he can attach the clasp too and opts for the second to most inner one. Thankfully, his legs aren’t as long as Tzuyu’s, since his torso also helped add to his height. Therefore the skirt fits perfectly, hiding the previously exposed skin and not riding too high up his thighs.

When he lets the girls back in, they burst into a fit of giggles and squeals, reminding him of his younger cousins who still played dress up. Felix would be looking straight at the camera, had this been a reality show. 

With only 30 minutes left for them to finish and get to school, Dahyun and Tzuyu each take one sock and one of his shoes. “Extend your legs, Cinderella,” Dahyun commands and then proceeds to roll up the black thigh-highs until they hug his limb warmly, helping him into his shoes shortly after. Tzuyu applies the same treatment to his left leg and then they sit back, looking far more proud than Felix thinks they should. 

He raises his hands to cover his face, breathing in deeply to cope with how flustered he’s beginning to feel. When he does so, he feels cotton rub against his nape and then hears a click from behind him. He can barely manage to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the window, noticing that he’s got a lace choker fixed around his neck. “A little bit of originality doesn’t hurt,” he hears Dahyun say.

“Pucker up, lover boy,” the taller of the two girls tells him and he can’t help the groan that evades him when he sees her partner wiggle a tube of lip gloss at him. “No. No way.”

They eventually get him to comply and he feels like running out of the room and laying in front of the driveway, waiting for his driver to come run him over.

Felix has _ never _ felt more embarrassed in his life. The one time he accidentally spat a watermelon seed into Yeji’s hair is nowhere _ near _ as traumatizing as this. He’s got a cherry tint on his lips and his freckles seem even more prominent than usual due to the blush that Dahyun’s applied to his cheeks. He, luckily, talks them _ out _ of putting any other makeup on him and now they’re all standing by his front door, waiting for their ride to arrive.

“That actually kind of fits you,” his maid states, amusement written all over her features. Had she not taken care of him since he was a child, Felix would’ve definitely said something worse than ‘Please not another word, Hana’. Like, for example, all that _ without _ the please. Yeah. Scary. He knows.

Once in the car, Felix can see his driver looking at him throw the mirror, fatherly commentary wanting to slip off his tongue, and he’s thankful that Tzuyu and Dahyun start gossiping loudly before he has to hear something along the lines of ‘They grow up so fast’.

  
  


When Changbin had said that the student body would be dying to see him in this odd getup, Felix did not expect him to be telling the truth. He’s not sure if he enjoys or despises the hefty amount of attention he receives the second he steps out of the car.

Sure, this isn’t the type of admiration he’d ever dreamt of acquiring, but perhaps inflating his ego once in a while wasn’t a bad thing; even if he looked like he’d come straight out of some weird anime.

“Felix! Lookin’ great,” he hears from behind him, meeting the eyes of the only other australian in the school: Chan. At first, he’s not sure what to make of it, because Chan has always been _ very _ vocal about being interested in strictly women. (Now that he thought about it, Chan spoke about his heterosexuality a little… too much.) “Pretty!” Jeongin adds, peeking out from behind the older, innocent grin paired with a goofy thumbs up. “Thanks, I guess,” Felix mumbles sheepishly, palm pressed against the nape of his neck. 

_ Wait. _

If these two were here, then—.

“Whoa,” comes a breathless murmur from the right. Felix manages to see the way Hyunjin’s eyes were boring into his thighs, plump lips parted in awe, before a hand curls around his wrist and tugs him away from the crowd forming around them.

“I can’t believe you went through with it!” Jisung cheers when they’re by their lockers, walking back and forth to look at Felix in _ almost _ every angle; he wasn’t trying to accidentally see his best friend’s briefs, after all.

“You were the one who planned this, shit-head,” Felix replies, fighting against the urge to whack Jisung on the back of his head. “This is shameful.”

“It is not. You’re _ totally _ rocking it. More than I imagined, actually,” Jisung compliments, reaching out to straighten down the creases forming on Felix’s sleeves. “Skirts aren’t only for girls, anyways.”

Felix knows that. He’s seen some of the other guys in his school opt out of slacks for skirts and some of the girls do the opposite. Skirts just weren’t for _ him. _ He lacked the confidence and also lacked the fashion sense. 

“Should’ve said yes to the wig though.” And then Felix _ does _ smack Jisung’s head.

  


The hours drag by slower than usual and with each passing second, Felix’s desire to find a hole to bury himself in grows stronger. Yeah, the attention had been nice at first, but now it was becoming unbearable. Not only was he getting catcalled obnoxiously, he could also hear the shutter of thousands of cameras go off. From the giddy smiles he sees, he’s sure the purpose behind those photos aren’t to tease him, and that just makes him feel even worse, for some reason. He was _ not _ trying to be everyone’s damsel in distress.

On top of that, the image of Hyunjin’s eyes raking up his body was torturing him. Every time he closes his eyes, the expression he’d seen Hyunjin harbor earlier appears. Of course he’s still positive that Hyunjin does _ not _ return his feelings, but the way he’d seen the boy look at him was far from casual. He’d had one too many admirers to be sure of that.

While caught up in his thoughts, Felix misses the bell signaling the end of Biology and sits dazedly in his seat until a shadow appears over his desk; a shadow too big to be his own. Glancing upwards, he catches Woojin looming over him, polite smile aimed his way.

“Hey, Minho asked me to relay a message? Said that he wants to sit with Jisung today so you all should come hang with us at lunch.”

Felix stares at him blankly. The day he’s dressed up like… like _ this _ is the day Minho decides to pull the clingy-boyfriend card? Well Minho could _ back the fuck off _ because he had entered Jisung’s life _ way _ before the other did and if he thought—

“Yeah, I’ll walk you,” Felix almost gets a whiplash from how fast he turns his head around, trying not to look _ too _ shocked to see Hyunjin standing there when he wasn’t even _ in _ this class.

“Okay sure.” _ Whipped. _

Woojin, who’d been the one to mention the invitation, is out the door in mere seconds, not even waiting for Felix to finish packing up his stuff. It’s a little odd, but then he remembers that it wasn’t like he was walking alone anyways. Whilst preoccupied with his thoughts, he accidentally knocks his notebook off the table and crouches down to pick it up when he sees another pale hand extend outwards to pick up the object as well. A palm lands over the backside of his hand and Felix tries not to think too much about how long Hyunjin’s fingers are in comparison to his own. 

Felix _ almost _ drops the notebook a second time and manages a ‘thanks’ as they rise together, biting his lower lip to prevent the disappointed sigh as the warmth of Hyunjin’s skin pressed against his own disappears.

He resumes his previous actions, zipping up his pencil case, before Hyunjin’s voice cuts the deafening silence. “You look really pretty, by the way.”

Felix halts. Halts is an understatement. Felix straight up _ freezes _. He can feel the heat climbing from the base of his neck, higher and higher until he’s sure the redness of his cheeks aren’t from Dahyun’s blush alone.

“Uh, thank you,” he manages to reply, eyes trained on the laces of his shoes as if he could command them to be undone so that he’d have something to occupy himself with.

“I mean, well. You’re always pretty, but… you’re just… a different type of pretty today? Am I making sense?” Hyunjin asks, nervous chortle being the only thing that rings in the empty classroom. Felix nearly chokes on air at his words. He’d pictured being alone with Hyunjin plenty of times before, but this was _ far _ from anything he’d imagined. He’s standing here, in a _ skirt _ for crying out loud, and staring at the ground as his crush douses him with adoration.

He can’t manage any words out before Hyunjin takes a step closer, a little hesitantly, as if he was scared Felix would go running the other way any second now—which, if he were to be honest, Felix really did feel like doing.

“It really fits you. Better than I’d imagined.”

Whoa, whoa. _ What? _

Felix’s eyes dart up, almost accusingly, at that last sentence and it seems to finally click in Hyunjin what he’d just said because the various expressions that surface on his face as he registers his own words are almost comical. From confusion to horror to embarrassment to guilt to regret, etc, Felix catches each of them and can’t help the grin that creeps onto his own countenance.

“Better than you’d imagined?” He teases, not sure where this newfound courage is coming from, but riding with it until it fades. “You’ve pictured me in this before?”

It’s funny how the tables have turned. Now Hyunjin’s the one at a loss for words, getting cornered as Felix draws closer, until the back of Hyunjin’s thighs meet the desk behind him. His hands instinctively reach backwards, steadying themselves on the edge of the furniture for support, and his breath hitches when smaller hands land over his and a glossy pair of lips come into his field of vision.

“You’re not answering the question,” Felix presses, pads of his fingers brushing over Hyunjin’s smooth skin. He’s never been this curious in anything before. How _ exactly _ had Hyunjin pictured him? In this same white shirt, plaid skirt, and gray blazer? Or maybe something else? Did Hyunjin picture him in makeup too? Choker fastened around his neck and thigh highs complimenting his thin legs?

Felix’s train of thoughts are cut short by a palm that curls around the side of his neck, thumb pressing against the area to the right of his adam’s apple briefly, as if to admire the thin fabric of the choker Felix is donning. The wind gets knocked out of Felix’s lungs almost immediately, only being able to focus on the fingers splayed around his throat as he gets lured back into his usual shyness.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Hyunjin whispers, slowly regaining his own confidence and glancing up to meet Felix’s gaze, which then averts itself onto the space between their bodies.

Felix realizes now that he’s in a bad position, skirt hiked up a little bit too far as his legs have slotted on either side of one of Hyunjin’s thighs. The door is wide open and anyone could walk past it at any moment, seeing them in such a suggestive position.

He’s about to move backwards when Hyunjin’s hands move once again, fitting around his waist in mere milliseconds. Felix’s own hands rest atop the desk, nails threatening to produce a whiny shriek from how they were digging into the surface, whilst Hyunjin marvels at how _ tiny _ Felix is in his grasp.

Hyunjin’s long fingers can almost cover the entirety of Felix’s waist and Felix hates how flustered that makes him feel. His knees are beginning to worry him, threatening to give away due to the intensity of the gaze Hyunjin drills into him, even if he’s yet to meet it. Hyunjin seems to realize this and uses the leverage he has to tug Felix with him as he kicks the closest chair out far enough to sit on, pulling the smaller male onto his lap swiftly.

“You’re so tiny too,” Hyunjin mumbles, the new position they’re in allowing him to easily access the expanse of Felix’s neck again. “Almost fairy-like.” His teeth tug at the choker, pulling it away a slight before allowing it to snap back into place.

Felix is breathless, hands fisting into the hem of Hyunjin’s blazer and eyes refusing to break their focus on the door. Hyunjin’s hands have begun exploring again, tugging Felix’s—or rather _ Tzuyu’s _—shirt so that it was no longer tucked in, nimble fingers barely ghosting over the exposed skin.

“Hyunjin,” it’s supposed to come out as a protest but it sounds more like an encouragement if anything else. Hyunjin seems to be attentive though, stopping his curiosity to look up at Felix, searching for any signs of discomfort. “Kiss me.”

To that, Hyunjin emits a chortle, nudging his nose against Felix’s jawline before leaning up so that their lips were hovering over one another’s. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to close your eyes at this part,” he says with a snicker, but it gets cut short thanks to Felix’s mesmerizing beauty. He watches as Felix’s lashes flutter until they remain still, seemingly kissing the area underneath his faint eye bags. 

Felix has to brace himself not to let out a dreamy sigh when he feels Hyunjin’s lips mold against his own, the hands that were previously balled into fists now relaxing, sliding up and over Hyunjin’s shoulders until they intertwine somewhere behind Hyunjin’s neck. 

It’s a bit sloppy, neither of them having enough experience for it to go smoothly the first time, and yet they wouldn’t have it any other way. Air becomes a problem after a few seconds, but both of them settle for little gasps so that they can continue kissing as if their lives depended on it.

A familiar feeling of both embarrassment and admiration swirls around inside of him as Felix thinks about how he’s being kissed by _ Hyunjin _ of all people. The boy he’s been pining over for _ years _.

Hyunjin doesn’t let his thoughts wander too far, forcing him right back into reality when straight ivories nip away at his lower lip. “Cherry?” Hyunjin asks playfully to which Felix hisses a ‘Shut up’.

“Make me,” Hyunjin challenges, leaning back to admire how flushed Felix has gotten. The same surge of confidence that had come over him earlier is nowhere to be found, so Felix finds himself simply glaring, pout threatening to display itself.

“I could, but we’re in public,” comes his smartass reply. “So what?” Hyunjin questions, nearing him once again before latching his lips onto the junction where Felix’s neck meets his shoulder blade. 

‘This is _ bad _,’ Felix thinks to himself, one of his hands finding its way into Hyunjin’s locks and entangling his fingers there, tugging lightly.

He can feel every kiss pressed onto his skin, every nip, every breath, every teasing drag of Hyunjin’s tongue. It’s too much, yet also too little. 

“I wanna make you mine; wanna let everyone know. Mine, you’re _ mine _. You’d like that too, wouldn’t you, baby?”

One of Hyunjin’s hands have snuck down to rest on his thigh, fingers crawling upwards slowly but surely, until they begin to disappear underneath the edge of Felix’s skirt. “So fragile. You’re like a doll, sweetheart. All small and prettied up. Just for me.” The other hand rests on the small of Felix’s back, supporting him and pushing him closer at the same time. 

The nicknames, the praise, the _ possessiveness _ that slips off Hyunjin’s tongue brings Felix on cloud nine, foreign feelings lighting his insides on fire.

“I think you’re enjoying yourself,” Hyunjin notes, voice muffled by Felix’s blemished skin, and the words _ alone _ causes Felix to squirm in his lap, wanting to shy away in the face of embarrassment when something between a whine and a sigh pushes past his rosette duos. Briefly, the tension building up between them gets released with the slight friction that Felix accidentally causes. Hyunjin tightens his grip on Felix’s thigh, crescents forming into the smooth skin. “You have to stay still for me, princess,” Hyunjin mutters, tone commanding, yet gentle at the same time.

Felix, barely able to make sense of his surroundings, let alone_ words _, somehow reacts instantly. His movements, though induced by the humiliation he still felt, stop and he leans into Hyunjin’s touch when the palm on his back reaches down, placing itself over the curve that follows.

“Good boy,” Felix hears, hot air grazing the top of his ear as Hyunjin straightens his back, confirming that even whilst Felix was on his lap, he was tall enough to tower over him.

Hyunjin’s about to seek for Felix’s lips again when a cry sounds from down the hallway. “Felix?! Where are you, dude?! Did you die?!”

Discerning the overly dramatic attitude that could only belong to his best friend, Felix almost jumps out of Hyunjin’s lap, fixing his outfit—though poorly—and pleading with his eyes for Hyunjin to do the same.

It’s a little late though, because Jisung walks right into the room and then stares—just stares. Jisung’s vision was poor, _ very _ poor, but he didn’t need 20/20 vision or even 10/20 vision to see the array of pink and purple stars contrasting Felix’s ghostly skin tone. “Oh, sorry. Did I—? You know what. Wrong Felix. Yep, haha. You two get back to it! Don’t mind me.”

Felix almost facepalms at how painstakingly awkward Jisung never fails to make every situation_ ever _. Hyunjin, on the other hand, seems entertained, a boyish smirk hanging off his lips.

“Four years of hidden adoration and the first time I get you alone, you let me ravish you,” Hyunjin begins, catching Felix off guard for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “If I’d known that, I would’ve done this way sooner.”

“_ Four years? _” Felix practically squeaks upon repeating Hyunjin’s words, which the latter responds to by chuckling a bit nervously.

“Yeah, is that weird?” _ What? _

Felix immediately shakes his head. Shakes his head so fast, actually, that he sees spots of white when he stops so that he can verbally respond. “I—I like you too.”

“I could sort of tell, if I’m gonna be honest,” Hyunjin admits, almost melting at how shy Felix becomes at that. “I just didn’t do anything because I didn’t wanna rush it.”

Felix is in disbelief, absentmindedly patting down the new folds in his skirt. “Four years and you’re still worried about rushing?”

“I just didn’t wanna scare you, y’know? I was gonna be all gentleman like but you… surprised me today,” Hyunjin finishes, gesturing at Felix with his hands. “Really jealous I had to share this sight with everyone else.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch break, and Felix gathers his belongings into his hands before leaning over to snag a peck off of Hyunjin’s somewhat swollen lips. “Well, you can get a better sight that you _ won’t _ have to share next time.” And with that, he turns on his heel, scurrying out the door.

“Hey, what does that _ mean _!” Felix hears Hyunjin ask his retreating figure and giggles as he turns the corner to head towards his next class.


End file.
